Everlasting Thryst
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon era uma deusa gelada, prima de james potter, deixara França para se juntar a ele em Hogwarts, noiva de um florentino, por vontade dos pais, que nunca tinha visto e encontra-se numa situação bizarra. Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 – Breakfast talk **_

Amanhecera tarde nesse dia. Eram já 8:44 horas, quando o sol sorrateiramente se mostrou, hesitante e muito débil, quase indefeso saindo de trás das nuvens espessas e asquerosas que o seguraram até aquele momento numa concha de soturnidade.

Era por isso, uma manhã de Dezembro perfeitamente normal, em Godric's Hallow, a casa do seu primo. Marlene acordou a bocejar, e a sua testa distorceu-se com um franzir do sobrolho profundo, À visão que se apresentava nas janelas como um quadro mórbido. Ela gostava de Monnet. Gostava das cores brilhantes da Primavera, não desta passagem taciturna, deixava tão deprimida… Afastando da sua mente estes pensamentos, suspirou e deixou o conforto dos seus lençóis e rica colcha, pesada e cinzenta como o céu, pensando que ao menos se os _marauders _estivessem cá… bem não iria ser tão aborrecido assim, com eles por perto o dia nunca era monótono ou tedioso. Não implicando que o dia fosse de sucesso. Bom! Se eles ainda lá não estavam em breve estariam. Se não hoje, então amanhã.

_Hum…_talvez Sirius viesse hoje. Enrugou mais as sobrancelhas negras quase fazendo-as tocar-se, como se, se questionasse a si mesma porque pensara nele. E depois com um encolher de ombros conduziu-se para a casa de banho.

-_-_-_-_-

-Bom dia cara prima. – Ela chegara à mesa de jantar onde os Potters, tomavam todas as refeições, após uma breve luta com um elástico que determinado, se convencera a não largar do seu cabelo, com uma expressão estóica, rígida e solene, tipicamente sua. Raramente mostrava emoções a quem quer que fosse. James inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, como um cachorrinho que quando se lhe ralha, não entende o que fez de errado. Neste caso, ele tentava perceber a sua expressão hoje, deslindar algo de especial na sua cara de pedra. Nos seus olhos safira ou nos seus lábios quartzo. Mas nada. Nada de nada, ela tinha a aparência fria e distante de sempre. Tinham sido raras as ocasiões em que ele não a vira com uma cara perfeitamente escolarizada, sempre mergulhada em indiferença.

Os pais de James não estavam de momento em casa. Provavelmente estavam no ministério, como inomináveis que eram, a fazer as suas acções secretas e a manter o bem na comunidade feiticeira.

Encarando-o do seu lado da mesa, directamente em frente a ele ao lado da sua cadeira, ela esperou que ele se levantasse, para ela se sentar. Afinal ele não tinha tido uma educação de cavalheiro? Com uma careta, e um olhar meio envergonhado meio irritado, ele atendeu à sua silenciosa solicitação, descansando o guardanapo a seu lado e pondo-se de pé. Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amigável, para apenas moderar os seus traços de novo, na sua rotineira expressão imperturbável. Cruzando um calcanhar atrás do outro debaixo do assento da cadeira, ela dispôs o guardanapo no seu colo após alisar quaisquer vincos inexistentes na sua saia branca de tafetá impecável, respondeu-lhe na sua voz habitual que era tão inexpressiva quanto a sua face:

-Bom dia James. Os teus amigos vêm cá a casa este Verão? – Perguntou ela, sem nunca desviar o seu olhar do dele, isso seria simplesmente rude. Porém assim que as ultimas palavras drenaram da sua boca, virou a sua atenção para os croissants apenas a alguns centímetros do seu alcance. Como desviara dele o seu olhar azul celestial, perdeu a maneira convencida como James levantou uma das suas aprimoradas sobrancelhas, o esgar de um sorriso trocista a aguentar-se nos seus lábios finos e rosados.

-Com saudades de alguém, Lene? - Perguntou com um toque de brincadeira no seu tom de gozo e troça. Ela encolheu os ombros e respondeu honestamente como se não tivesse ouvido a zombaria na sua voz:

-Não. Estou apenas aborrecida. - Já não olhava para ele, o seu olhar agora escrutinava o croissant à sua frente enquanto os talheres de prata o vinham retalhar, lembrando-se rapidamente do que ele lhe chamara ela voltou a levantar a cabeça e somou à sua prévia resposta – E o meu nome é Marlene, usa esse ou não uses nenhum, James - James voltou a levar a cabeça ligeiramente para a cabeça, com feições que demonstravam leve divertimento.

-Eu nunca vou descobrir a quem sais a pedra de mármore, que és, Marlene McKinnon. – Suspirou meio divertido e meio desolado. Eram as palavras que ele usaria para responder a alguém que lhe pedisse para descrever a sua prima. Embora de uma beleza inexplicável, quase etérea, com os seus longos cabelos a pairarem-lhe pela metade das costas, negros como carvão mas cada um alinhado com o outro, tão direitos e esticados que poderia doer, e os seus olhos de um azul glacial, ela era não mais que o ideal de beleza perfeita. Mas era feita - ao que parecia - de gelo por dentro. Curioso. Como se o gelo que lhe corria as veias, se demonstrasse na frieza insensível dos seus olhos. Ela era como uma deusa, intocável. Estava aos 17 anos, noiva. Sem nunca ter visto o seu noivo. Se fosse o seu caso ele teria esperneado, gritado e amaldiçoado toda a gente num raio de 20 km. Mas não ela, nunca a perfeita Marlene. Ela tinha dito que não o queria fazer, mas que se assim o era necessário, uma vez que os pais dela eram empresários e fundiam-se agora com outra empresa para continuar o império que tinham construído, ela fá-lo-ia. Casamentos arranjados eram pouco mais que normais na sua família, sempre tinham sido. Porém… ela tinha-lhe confessado, numa das poucas vezes em que lhe dava a conhecer um pouco da sua mente entrelaçada em caminhos laboriosos, que realmente nunca seria impedimento para ela estar com outro homem. Mas imaginar um homem com Marlene, era difícil se não inatingível.

Quebrando a sua habitual austeridade facial ela riu baixinho, a sua voz clara como água.

-Palavras sábias James, palavras sábias - a sua voz estava de volta ao seu habitual tom severo, mas ainda assim pareciam temperada com uma pitada de divertimento.

-é este ano que finalmente te juntas a nós, em Hogwarts? - Ele perguntou com ironia na voz. Não parecia muito interessado na resposta, mas não por rudeza, era mais como se já soubesse a resposta, porém foi parado quando as suas safiras azuis glaciais encontraram os seus olhos cor de avelã.

- O que é? – Perguntou assustado. Marlene podia ser tão arrepiante às vezes. Ela franziu por segundos as sobrancelhas, e depois voltou à sua face inexpressiva, quase inócua, e respondeu-lhe lentamente, arrastando a sua voz.

-sim.

-sim, o quê?

-sim, este ano, parece meu querido primo que, vou deixar _Beuxbatons_.

_-o quê?_

Ela quase riu. Quando ele abriu a boca e arfou à surpresa da sua revelação, mas manteve a sua postura, ponto finalmente o ultimo pedaço de croissant na sua boca com o garfo. Ele continuou a olhar para ela, com o choque a contorcer-lhe a testa num franzir das suas sobrancelhas, agora unidas firmemente.

Ela não demonstrou, pela sua expressão qualquer tipo de emoções. Limitou-se a ignorá-lo e alcançar o jarro do leite, e deitar algum numa caneca elegante de cristal à sua frente, olhando para o líquido branco na caneca girou-a levemente, as suas unhas bem cuidadas e polidas, cor de pérola, a baterem ritmicamente no cristal. Depois encolheu os ombros, e voltou de novo os seus olhos para ele.

-Tu ouviste-me. – levou a caneca, lentamente aos lábios e deu um golo subtil, deixando o delicioso sabor enrolar-se-lhe na língua. - Não faças essa cara, podes finalmente apresentar-me essa Evans, de que tanto falas.

A beldade morena, não pode evitar ficar surpreendida quando ouviu o seu primo despreocupadamente lançar aos ares antigos da sua mansão uma gargalhada. Na sala de jantar pairava uma fina camada de pó. Que se revirou ao som do seu riso.

- _Tenho_ de contar aos outros. O Siriusvai _adorar_ isto. - o curioso era a falta de ironia na sua voz

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, uma sobrancelha alçada mais alta que a outra. Sirius Black? O que tinha Sirius Black a ver com a sua ida para Hogwarts? Eles não eram mais que meros conhecidos. Se bem que tinha de admitir que ele era um dos homens mais atraentes em que já tinha deitado olhos.

-O que é que o Black tem a ver com a minha ida para Hogwarts?

James lançou-lhe um dos seus muito famosos - entre a família e afins - sorrisos marotos, enquanto se levantava para sair da mesa, e disse num tom entusiasmado.

- oh nada, nada…- deixou a sala de jantar centenária, cheia dos seus risinhos, que mais lembravam uma menina pequena com um segredo que ia contar a toda a gente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 –Bloody marriage .**_

Passou um dia inteiro ate de novo pôr vista sob o seu primo. Depois da conversa ao pequeno-almoço, Marlene, como todos os dias fazia, procurara-o à hora de almoço. Procurara-o de sótão à cave. E nada. James desaparecera, sem sinal de breve retorno. Os seus pais continuavam sem estar em casa, a trabalhar com toda a certeza. A principio não deu importância, e descansou por fim, quando, coberta em seda negra, deslizara para o calor dos seus lençóis, graciosa como um felino e se encolhera contra a almofada. Assim que encolheu os ombros contra o colchão e a cara contra a almofada, na esperança que o conforto da noite e do mundo dos sonhos a possuísse, ouviu, pezinhos de lã a acariciarem o chão depois de o barulho da janela do quarto dele, ao lado seu, fazer estremecer o chão, encolheu os ombros num gesto de indiferenças, e mergulhou no escuro. Porque ela não sonhava, ela nunca sonhava.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Marlene acordou cedo. Muito cedo. Eram cerca de 6h da manhã. Os roncos de James podiam ouvir-se do outro lado da mansão e não lhe agradou particularmente o facto de os estar a ouvir do quarto do lado. Percebendo que não mergulharia mais na escuridão, suspirou e deslizou para fora dos lençóis tão graciosamente como neles tinha entrado. Os seus pés descalços tocaram o chão frio, e um arrepio de desconforto acariciou-lhe a tenra carne das costas. Cega pela falta de luz, procurou com o seu pé direito as sabrinas de água quente a nova invenção de "_Deaux e Peaux le coquins" _que trouxera de _Bordeaux_, da última vez que pusera os pés em França.

O sol definitivamente ainda não mostrava quaisquer traços de ter acordado ou de entender que devia assim fazer. Com um longo suspiro, muito impróprio da sua pessoa, levantou-se e alisou o tecido puro da sua camisa de dormir de seda negra até aos pés, que contrastava imaculadamente com a sua pele alva, quase cal, os seus olhos fechado, privando o mundo de uma visão celestial, e apesar de ter acordado os seus cabelos estavam tão direitos, como se alinhados um a um, como sempre. Era isso que ela era. Imaculada. Perfeita. Sem uma única falha, um diria que ela era quase irreal. Um novo arrepio percorreu da ponta dos dedos até à ponta dos cabelos, deixou-lhe os cabelos da nuca em pé. Sempre graciosa, ainda parada em frente à sua cama e de olhos fechados, os seus dedos longos e elegantes traçaram um curto caminho no ar para alcançarem uma manta branca que repousava em cima de um dos quatro postes da sua cama. Segurando-a contra sim firmemente, começou a andar, gentilmente com um pé sempre atrás do outro, respirando o ar nocturno estagnado da mansão. Dirigia-se inconscientemente.

A visão do seu vulto a passear pelos recantos de uma casa gigantesca como aquela, não era senão fantasmagórico. Na linha da beleza e do assustador. A seda negra esvoaçava em volta da sua figura e tapava-lhe os pés, criava a ilusão de que ela planava no ar. Os seus cabelos negros, etéreos deixavam o ar atrás de si fluir negro, e a sua cara não era mais que uma estátua de gelo, e os seus olhos tinham a cor desse mesmo gelo. Fantasmagórico.

Quando os seus olhos do azul celestial da manhã alegre, estava perante o jardim imenso da mansão Potter. As roseiras da tia Sarah, e não sabia se magicamente se não, subiam e cobriam completamente, brincando com as heras que se entrelaçavam com elas, os muros que limitavam as terras que suportavam a propriedade dos Potter.

Os seus olhos analisaram o que a rodeava, sem darem sinal de estar impressionada ou minimamente aborrecida.

Desceu do degrau concentrada – ainda que minimamente – numa mesa que sobrevivia no meio da tenra relva. Era a sua mesa, eram as suas cadeiras.

Mais ninguém na mansão Potter se sentava ali. As cadeiras eram tão velhas e duras, feitas de latão velho que toda a gente as achava desconfortáveis. A mesa era fria de mais e esburacada, feita do mesmo latão branco cheio de ferrugem. A sua cabeça desceu uns graus, para observar mais a sua mesa. Um livro grosseiro de pele castanho descansava em cima dela.

Sentando-se numa das cadeiras, as suas costas estritamente direitas, um dos seus longos e finos dedos brancos veio acariciar o relevo do livro que se encontrava agora à sua frente, deixou o latão velho penetrar nas suas costas e não pôde evitar relaxar um pouco, as suas finas sobrancelhas quase se uniram numa, num franco e pela segunda vez naquele curto espaço de tempo, gesto pouco característico da sua pessoa.

As suas sobrancelhas afincaram o franzir uma memória pousou levemente na sua mente, enegrecendo seu humor.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Desde esse dia até ao de hoje já tinham passado 3 longos meses. Lá estava ela, numa das suas cândidas saias de tafetá desta vez era de uma suave cor de pêssego a cobrir as suas coxas, sentada na sua cadeira velha de latão, em frente à sua mesa preferida, no jardim da casa dos seus tios, e acabara de chegar à não mais de 2 semanas de França. James ainda não saíra de Hogwarts, e só o faria dentro de aproximadamente um mês. O seu olhar azul divino viajava pelas linhas à mão escritas no livro que tirara da prateleira de James, e que orgulhoso exibia na sua capa em letras douradas a inscrição "Godric Gryffindor ".**_

_**Ao fundo do outro lado do jardim de onde, separando por alguns metros o muro de rosas e heras se via, ostentando altivez e grandeza, o grande portão da entrada, Marlene ouviu sinos tocarem. A campainha. Teriam companhia? O breve e fraco som de risos infantis mas de uma mulher madura e o riso rico de um homem, fizeram o seu corpo enrijecer.**_

_**Ela podia facilmente, ter-se levantado e abrir ela o portão. Mas não, obrigado. Ela sabia o seu lugar, e os elfos sabiam o deles. Simples, certo? Não, sem dúvida isso tinha parte na sua decisão, porém foi o som de bater de palmas proveniente de uma fêmea e o riso rouco e rico de um homem que ela reconheceu como o seu pai e mãe que a fez estacar. Eles não deviam estar na Grécia? Estranho sem dúvida…**_

_**Rapidamente do outro lado da mansão, o que ela se apercebeu que era um dos mais novos elfos da casa apressou-se a correr para o portão. Um pequeno toque carvalho grosso e opressivo, e as portas abrem-se. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Magia élfica! **_

_**Ela esperou a principio que ambos os seus pais - realmente eram eles, ela não se tinha enganado – seguissem para a porta principal da mansão para onde o elfo se tinha começado a dirigir, e ignorassem o que os circundava, e principalmente a área onde ela estava. Mas enganara-se. O pequeno elfo, de olhos esbugalhados, e Marlene com uma sobrancelha levantada desaprovadoramente, observaram Mrs. Micknnon **_correr_**, para a mesa, ainda a alguns metros de onde ela estava, as suas sobrancelhas ainda dispostas num franzir desconfortável de tão profundo, onde estavam as maneiras que a sua mãe lhe tinha ensinado?!**_

_**-MARLENE! - Gritou Lady Mckinnon, o seu sotaque irlandês impossível de disfarçar, a sua face poderia pertencer a uma Marlene com mais 20 anos, não fosse a quantidade de emoção nas suas expressões e nos seus olhos, e o enorme sorriso com que abraçara a filha. Marlene não se encolheu sequer, não sorriu, não pestanejou, limitou-se a envolver a mãe com os seus braços cobertos de algodão vermelho e levantar-se num movimento fluido e rápido.**_

_**- Olá mãe. - Disse. Desatada de qualquer emoção a sua voz rolou fria para fora da sua boca**_

_**Quando a sua mãe finalmente a largou ela dirigiu os seus olhos azuis imediatamente para o seu pai, quem ouvisse com atenção poderia reparar que a ponta, uma ínfima parte da ponta, derretera quando se dirigiu a ele numa única palavra em jeito de cumprimento – Pai.**_

_**O seu pai limitou-se a acenar em reconhecimento um doce sorriso nas suas feições, mas ao mesmo tempo havia preocupação nos seus olhos tão azuis como os dela, senão tivesse já abandonado e posto de lado as poucos emoções que só mostrava quando estava sozinha, teria franzido o sobrolho uma vez mais.**_

_**Voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira, indicando com um olhar silencioso, aos seus pais as duas restantes cadeiras. Eles sorriram um para o outro, certamente reparando o bom humor da filha e sentaram-se.**_

_**Foi quase engraçado, e tivesse ela sido outra pessoa, teria com certeza rido com a expressão de frio e desconforto que as cadeiras lhes tinham causado. A sua mãe desinclinou-se com as costas direitas, e cabelos de ébano a cobri-las, olhou-a com o que parecia por segundos ser piedade. Marlene enegreceu por dentro. Se havia coisa que absolutamente desprezava era que tivessem pena dela. Por isso esperou em vez de se dirigir a eles de novo**_

_**Lindley Mckinnon, viu os lábios da sua filha fundirem-se numa final linha em censura, à piedade dos seus próprios olhos. Deixou um pequeno suspiro sair do seu peito. **_

_**-Querida, estas cadeiras são desconfortáveis, não preferias ir lá para dentro? - Perguntou com uma voz quente e glamorosa, a sua mão veio pousar em cima da de Marlene que acariciava o livro de capa dourada e letras escarlates até a mãe da sua mãe a cobrir.**_

_**Marlene deixou a cabeça cair um pouco para o lado e continuou a encara a mãe, finalmente disse:**_

_**-Não – Diz ela. Manteve-se curta e objectiva, nunca rude, apenas curta – Este sítio é o meu preferido.**_

_**Os seus pais trocaram um olhar que admitia claramente que eles achavam que a sua filha era demasiado severa consigo mesmo, e Marlene apercebeu-se que para não afrontar os seus progenitores, poderia ter feito uma melhor escolha de palavras. **_

_**Não que não gostasse da sua filha, Merlin, longe disso. Marlene era a pessoa mais importante do mundo para si. Simplesmente quando descobrira que ia ter uma filha, sonhara em ter uma companheira, uma amiga. Marlene era uma estátua glacial, fria, dura, uma concha, ela parecia viva, desinteressada de tudo e todos, acima de tudo Marlene parecia uma deusa, um ser superior, simplesmente porque não era isso que era pretendia mostrar, para além disso ela nunca vira ninguém tão directo, se a conversa não tinha um objectivo, dizia ela, então não valia a pena tê-la. Marlene era uma pedra, uma daquelas pessoas, em quem lhes podia cair um piano em cima e a sua expressão não mudaria. E sempre fora assim desde pequena criança, nunca na vida, a mãe tinha visto a filha deixar uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos. Quando era criança se, se magoasse mantinha a sua expressão fria mesmo que cerrasse os dentes, e corria para casa, para chorar de porta trancada. Ao princípio achara aquele comportamento extremo, hoje… bem hoje ela estava apenas habituada… ainda que a fizesse sentir bastante infantil e idiota quando mostrava qualquer tipo de gesto afectivo, que ela nunca retribuía.**_

_**Porém ela hoje, mais que habituada estava contente pela sua filha nunca lhe ter levantado a voz ou a ter desafiado. Faria tudo simplesmente mais fácil.**_

_**-Querida como sabes temos estado em Mikonos, em funções da empresa… - a filha manteve como sempre a sua expressão sempre na mesma, um sinal de que devia continuar, ela estava a ouvi-lo. Por isso ela assim fez, os seus olhos sempre fixos nas suas mãos unidas – temos andado à procura de uma solução para a evidente falência… E penso que descobrimos a solução perfeita para que o nosso império se mantenha…**_

_**Marlene não se mexeu, não pestanejou, apenas olhou para os pais, e eles estavam a desperdiçar o seu tempo para isto?**_

_**-Hm? – Emitiu, o seu som, até o seu som parecia nada mais que um grunhido de tédio ainda assim a indicar que ela devia continuar, o seu pai continuava a olhar para os sapatos engraxados e negros e a relva nova e macia. Ela não percebia muito bem para quê… A conversa não tinha, até agora, qualquer tipo de objectivo…**_

_**-Marlene… tu vais ter de casar. – Bom não tinha um objectivo até agora…**_

**ENF OF FLASHBACK**

Os seus dedos agora tracejavam e acariciavam menos carinhosamente a capa do livro castanho e rude, na cama uma pequena palavra, estranhamente colocada no canto superior direito "Famílias", dizia.

A sua mãe dera-lho, lá dentro residia um papel, nele estava escrito o nome do seu noivo, vinha dentro deste livro para que ela o pudesse procurar.

_Merlin! _Como queria chegar rapidamente a Hogwarts e esquecer Beuxbatons. Só de pensar em voltar lá enjoava-a profundamente. Primeiro era o barulho afiado dos gritinhos inflamados e histéricos das suas colegas ao descobrirem que tinha ficado noiva, perguntar-lhe-iam tudo desde o seu nome, até se ele tinha irmãos ou se quando os pais morressem lhe iam deixar a fortuna toda a ele… coisas que só tinha intenção de saber quando fosse obrigada a abrir o maldito livro. Ela não o queria fazer não queria, mas se os seus pais precisavam dela, quem era ela para negar alguma coisa a quem lhe tinha dado a vida? Para além disso, como já tinha dito a James, nada disto a perturbaria. Nada disto lhe tirava a sua liberdade se quisesse ter outra pessoa, teria. Lembrava se muito bem … muito bem de sempre na sua _família_ haver casamentos arranjados…e amantes, às vezes mesmo dentro da família. Além disso precisava urgentemente de uma lufada de ar fresco, e pelo menos em Hogwarts ia haver rapazes… homens esperava. Ela nunca sucumbira a Beuxbatons… e Merlin sabia que a tentaram… mas ela nunca sucumbira a toda a _feminina _atmosfera. Deuses proibissem. Mais uma razão para desaparecer de vez daquela maldita escola, ela sentia sempre saudades do frio de Londres e das sombras do céu que em França quase não havia durante o inverno. Quando estava em Inglaterra, saía – às escondidas claro, o que pensariam caso contrário, viesse ela a cheirar a homem? – Porque era assim…sempre assim, que ela cheirava quando vinha de um clube.

E isso só era mais frustrante, porque ela tinha a sua diversão mas nunca concretizava os seus objectivos… não parava de pensar que eles não eram bons o suficiente, e foi com alguma ironia, e até amargura que ela se perguntou a si mesma… se, se estaria a guardar para a alguém. Ridículo. E o que ela menos queria, era chegar aos braços de um homem que mal conhecia e ser desflorada por ele… mais uma vez, o pensamento provocava lhe tanto nojo e repulsa que – sendo o máximo que pode fazer, uma vez que ela era Marlene Mckinnon. – Retorceu a cara em angústia. Ao se aperceber da falta de controlo rapidamente escolarizou de novo as suas feições, para que mais uma vez só mantivessem a perfeição de uma escultura de gelo.

- Casar hei? - Murmurou para si mesmo, usando o dedo comprido, que tinha acariciado gentilmente a capa do livro, para o afastar.

-Quem vai casar? - A voz dele tirou-a dos seus pensamentos, mas ela não podia dizer que se assustou, a voz dele aos seus ouvidos era tudo menos assustadora. Ela apenas deixou a manta que lhe cobria os ombros cair num movimento lento e arrastado para vir repousar aos seus pés no chão quando girou vagarosamente os ombros e pescoço para que os seus olhos colidissem com os raros olhos cinzentos.

Sirius Black estava ali, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, das elegantes calças negras, a sua camisa igualmente negra, e os seus olhos, e lábios demonstravam perfeitamente o divertimento e contentamento que era vê-la. Ele estudou com atenção a sua companhia, deixou os seus olhos cinza, cor de nuvens de tempestade, ainda que minimamente tapados pelo cabelo negro e displicente, vaguearem na pele alva dos ombros dela, e pelos seus olhos, passou uma sombra predadora. Marlene viu e ignorou, Sirius Black, por mais sensual e apetecível, seria definitivamente um caso fácil de complicar. É que ele era a única pessoa por quem se sentia verdadeiramente atraída… uma das suas sobrancelhas, ilimitadamente elegantes subiu uns centímetros quando o viu aproximar-se, como um felino, ele tinha estado a não mais que 2 metros de distância, e dirigia-se para o lugar directamente em frente a ela. Seria isso assim tão mau? Se não queria cair pura, nas mãos de um desconhecido, e tinha conhecido Sirius toda a sua vida… se ele a atraía como a terra atrai a lua, como se exercesse qualquer tipo de gravidade sobre ela… E se ele sempre tinha estado disposto a ser mais que seu amigo… conhecido… seria isso… assim tão mau?

Se Sirius não se tivesse, lentamente, baixado para pegar na manta branca de croché que escorregara dos seus ombros, ele teria visto um sorriso nos olhos glaciais dela, que imediatamente desapareceu. Não… não era assim tão mau.

Graciosamente, debaixo da fraca luminosidade que começava a encher o céu acima deles, ele levantou o tronco e ficou cara a cara, poucos centímetros de distância, com ela…O sorriso divertido não desaparecia… mas os seus olhos… os seus olhos escureciam com luxúria.

Ela não se mexeu, nem fez movimento algum que lhe indicasse que o ia fazer. Os seus lábios continuavam cravados em quartzo rosa, na sua pele de mármore. Os olhos dela…bem não podia ver nada de especial neles, continuavam dois grandes e belíssimos icebergs. Mas ele teve a impressão que, como nos icebergs, a única coisa que ele conseguia ver era a ponta. Engoliu, inconscientemente, em seco, à visão da alva pele dela debaixo de toda a seda negra... tinha afinal na sua frente, a mulher, a deusa dos seus sonhos, por isso decidiu arriscar.

Primeiro lançou os braços para ela à altura da cintura, mas não lhe tocou, encasulando-a em seguida, com uma das mãos alcançou uma das pontas da manta, para que pudesse pousá-la nos ombros. Os braços dela, irrepreensivelmente feitos do mármore mais bonito e polido do mundo, descansavam em ambos dos seus lados. Ambos os seus polegares, tocaram a sua pele, e foi como se ela enviasse uma pequena corrente eléctrica pelos seus dedos até ao seu cérebro e … outras partes do corpo. Subiram lentamente os seus braços, a manta de croché atrás a acariciar e beijar a pele onde ele tão cruelmente amaldiçoava, tentava. Até a manta dela, repousar nos ombros da sua dona, eles nunca perderam o contacto com os olhos… ela tentou ver uma reacção, uma mudança nas expressões dela. Nada. Mas embora aquilo fosse de esperar… Isso assombrava-o, ele tinha as mulheres que queria… mas não Marlene, nunca Marlene.

Ela aos seus olhos, ainda que nunca revelasse isso a ninguém, era como um ser inalcançável, e era exactamente por isso que ele a queria, desesperadamente precisava dela.

Não pode evitar fixar com força as suas mãos nos ombros pequeno e claros dela, como se para segurar a manta no seu lugar, mas ela sabia que não era isso, a o seu toque fê-la estremecer, e ela ofereceu-lhe um raro sinal de fraqueza da sua própria parte, ao morder o seu lábio inferior. Ele passava horas, dias a observá-la. Marlene nunca mostraria mais que algumas certas e manufacturadas emoções. Se ela o fizera, se mordera o lábio indiscriminadamente e planeadamente à sua frente… era não mais que um sinal de que ela não se importava, de que ela gostava, era um sinal de que ela queria que ele continuasse.

-Marlene? – a sua voz rouca, rasgava o ar à volta, ela pestanejou duas, três, quatro vezes, até concentrar nele o seu olhar, obviamente como figura pequena que era, olhando directamente para cima. O tom da sua voz, era uma borracha a tentar apagar os riscos feitos a caneta das suas regras e maneiras, do seu controlo.

- Sim? - Respondeu, a sua voz clara como água, divertimento a brilhar no seu azul celestial.

-Quem vai casar? - A pergunta tirou-a novamente dos seus pensamentos. Devolvendo aos riscos de caneta ao seu sítio. Mas depois lembrou-se porque e o que é que tinha de fazer o que _queria _fazer, oferecendo lhe um olhar seguro, ia convidá-lo para tomar o pequeno-almoço consigo quando foi interrompida por uma coruja cor de whisky, que aterrou directamente no seu ombro, a sua pata estendeu-se ofereceu-lhe o pergaminho pintado a letras azuis claras, brilhantes e um selo de lacre da mesma cor, que ela não conhecia mantinha o envelope de pergaminho fechado. Com um leve, muito subtil franzir do sobrolho ela alcançou e agradeceu à coruja que rapidamente levantava voo deixando para trás um Sirius Black curioso, e uma Marlene Mortificada.

" _Querida Marlene,_

_Passaram-se 3 meses desde a nossa pequena conversa. E está na altura de conheceres o teu noivo, espero que já saibas o seu nome, caso não saibas ainda, o teu prometido chama-se Rodolfo Paggini. _

_Sobre isso conversamos depois, não fosse as tuas aulas começarem em breve, serias obrigada a vir de imediato. Em vez disso convocamos-te para que nas férias da Páscoa nos acompanhes até Florença. _

_Um abraço meu e do teu pai_

_Sinceramente tua,__** Mãe**__."_

-Vejo-te depois Black…- murmurou, apertando com força a carta nas suas mãos sem a amachucar. Virou as costas e começou a andar deixando um rasto negro atrás de si.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 – Meet the Hogwartians **_

Desviando-se agilmente de um grupo do que pareciam ser mesmo crianças - que supôs iriam frequentar o 1º ano – pode finalmente apreciar o comboio escarlate fumegante e ansioso.

A viagem até a estação de King's Cross tinha sido tranquila. Tinha ido com os seus tios, enquanto James tinha ido com Sirius na sua fabulosa mota voadora. Claro que eles tinham ido pela estrada, desta vez para claro desgosto de Sirius que estava ansioso para experimentar as habilidades voadoras do engenho.

O Hogwarts Express era mais que uma simples máquina. Podia ser fria e passiva, mas não. Era um comboio cheio de vida, vermelho e fumegante, respirando ruidosamente, e a implorar para partir. Ela não sabia de James e Sirius, algures pelo caminho, tinham ficado a cumprimentar alguém, e ela continuara a sua viagem de apreciar a estação e o comboio, as pessoas as despedidas.

Tal como a da sua tia Sarah – a que o tio Alan revirara veementemente os olhos enquanto com um sorriso maroto igual ao de James se despedia de Sirius – As despedidas eram ruidosas e temperadas com lágrimas. Muito barulhentas. O som de abraços e recomendações misturava-se no ar com os pedidos lamuriosos do vapor do Hogwarts Express. Havia mães a chorarem desesperadamente quase tentando impedir que os seus filhos avançassem para o comboio com as grandes malas atrás.

Para além de despedidas havia reencontros, e para além dos abraços desesperados das mães e apertos firmes de mão e mais abraços dos pais, podiam ver-se lágrimas de alegria. Pessoas que se atiravam para as outras, urros de alegria, risos, os risos ecoavam no seu ouvido como algo completamente diferente. Lá ao fundo, ao pé de uma das primeiras carruagens, duas raparigas, uma ruiva e uma loira, estavam a saltar freneticamente enquanto batiam palmas, rindo uma para a outra . Uma visão quase digna de um sorriso – não fosse ela Marlene Mckinnon. Continuou a avançar com as suas despedidas feitas e sem ninguém para reencontrar. Não que isso a incomodasse. Nunca fora adepta de demonstrações de afecto em público.

Algumas cabeças viravam-se para si, quando finalmente alcançava a porta da carruagem, "algumas" passaram a ser _muitas_. Com o esgar de um sorriso, impossível de controlar, imaginou os comentários. Viu dois ou três rapazes a sorrir para si, e rapidamente repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo seu esgar. Afinal… já tinha descoberto quem queria. E ninguém ali lhe tinha chamado à atenção. As raparigas por outro lado não pareciam muito divertidas com a visão morena de pernas esguias e alvas descobertas pela sua saia de fazenda azul escura. Ignorando os olhares indiscretos e mexericos transportados pelo ar à sua mente, levantava já o seu pé direito para conhecer o interior da carruagem quando uma mão a parou pousando no seu ombro.

- Nova por aqui? – A sua voz era-lhe desconhecida, mas quando se virou e deu de caras com um rapaz da sua idade alto e esguio com os cabelos tão loiros que se assemelhavam a fios de prata e finamente apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo na nuca, não pode evitar pensar que o conhecia de algum lado. Ah! _Lúcios Malfoy…_não era o noivo da prima de Sirius? Interessante. Se o era, porquê o sorriso galanteador? Apática e estóica como sempre, a sua voz rolou para fora dos seus lábios pálidos mais frios que o habitual, com um monossílabo desinteressado:

- Sim. – Ele não pareceu desmotivado pela resposta seca. Mais cabeças se voltavam para o curioso diálogo.

-Lúcios Malfoy… Slytherin. Espero que nos encontremos esta noite na mesma mesa - disse ele com um sorriso e piscando o olho. Teria visto bem? Oooh! Sirius adoraria saber que o seu em breve primo tinha _flirtado_ abertamente com ela. Em frente da escola inteira. Se bem se recordava de Narcisa, ela não ia aprovar.

Ia para voltar-lhe as costas, porque definitivamente havia algo na sua atitude que a enojara ate as profundezas do seu ser, quando todas as cabeças se viraram para um ponto atrás de si. Lúcios também. Os seus olhos acendiam se em fúria quando encarou quem quer que fosse que estava atrás dele. Quando se virou, esperava encontrar James. Mas não. Não era James. Era Sirius. Uma das suas sobrancelhas normalmente invariáveis levantou-se, questionando-o silenciosamente. Ele ignorou-a.

-Malfoy… a espalhar charme ainda nem o ano começou? Não me parece que a minha prima vá gostar muito de saber. – ele respondeu ao olhar de fúria de Lúcios – que ela agora percebia ser medo disfarçado, que Sirius contasse algo a prima – com firmeza, mas as suas mandíbulas fecharam-se instantaneamente com força assim que acabava de falar, e o seu olhar não contactou com o de gelo de Marlene.

Ela ignorou também então a disputa infantil. Não que não estivesse agradecida a Sirius, porque estava, mas ela não precisava de protecção. Ter-se-ia desenvencilhado tão bem ou melhor se estivesse sozinha, assim entrou na carruagem ignorando os dois rapazes que deixava para trás, sem olhar uma única vez, se tivesse olhado, teria encontrado um Sirius furioso, olhando punhais para ela, e Malfoy mais confuso que nunca. Pôde porém ouvir antes de escutar Malfoy afastar-se um último comentário da boca do Slytherin:

-Problemas no paraíso Black? A tua namorada não gostou lá muito que viesses em socorro dela.

Mas Sirius não negou que ela era namorada dele. Em vez disso sentiu-o atrás dela. Os seus olhos a perfurarem a sua nuca. Quase podia sentir a sua respiração no seu pescoço. Estranhamente as pessoas dentro do comboio não fixavam os olhos nela, e sim nele. Algumas raparigas sussurravam quando o viam passar, mas ela teve a distinta sensação de que ele nunca tirou os olhos da sua nuca.

Rapidamente, num movimento quase indescritível ela agarrou a maçaneta da porta de deslizar de uma das cabines e empurrou-a para o lado. Sirius parava abruptamente atrás do seu corpo o seu hálito a fazer cócegas no seu ouvido direito, e um arrepio perfurou o seu baixo abdómen. Depois sentiu-o levantar a cabeça e um das mãos dele veio encostar-se ao fundo das suas costas, empurrando-a para o interior com um pequeno passo acompanhado por um pequeno choque nesse sítio. Lá dentro estavam a ruiva e a loira que tão contentes saltavam e riam juntas. À visão de Sirius, a rapariga loira gargalhou e a ruiva sorriu levemente corada.

-Hei Six. – Disse a ruiva acenando com a mão, amigavelmente. Era muito bonita, tinha grandes olhos verdes e algumas sardas subtis sarapintavam lhe a zona das bochechas e o nariz, o seu cabelo que era claramente volumoso e ondulado estava aprisionado numa trança que corria até ao inicio das suas ancas.

Sirius, agora ao lado de Marlene, abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas a loira que tinha estado sentada ao lado da ruiva, levantou se num pulo abrupto e veio parar, com um sorriso de deleite em frente a Marlene. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado ela estudou as suas feições. Marlene podia ver que ela era, como a sua companheira ruiva muito bonita… apesar de o seu aspecto ser um pouco à falta de melhor palavra vulgar, bastante comum. Porém as suas feições eram meigas e amistosas, possuía grandes olhos castanhos e inquisidores, o seu cabelo emoldurava a sua cara amorosa e caía-lhe pouco abaixo dos ombros livremente, o sorriso nunca deixou os traços do seu rosto. E ao contrário do que o gesto poderia indicar, era um sorriso afável…quase infantil. Ela pestanejou e disse numa voz melodiosa:

-Ela é tão bonita! É tua namorada nova Sirius? É? – As suas palavras tinham uma ponta de histeria de criança, mas ela parecia muito divertida, quando nisto, olhou para Sirius esperançosa – É a mais bonita de todas até agora!

Mesmo Marlene não pode deixar de sorrir ao comentário. Sirius, que provavelmente ainda estava chateado com o acontecimento envolvendo Malfoy soltou um _"pfft!"_ e olhou para ela, os seus olhos a jorrarem faíscas e ele disse - o que Marlene teve de assumir que era - o nome da rapariga loira como um aviso, repreendendo-a:

_-Dorcas!_ – A ruiva do outro lado parecia bastante divertida com a reacção da amiga, rindo por detrás da mão que cobria a boca subtilmente. Era impossível, pensou a beleza morena, não gostar a primeira vista delas.

Dorcas olhou para ele como se fosse um cãozinho abandonado e ferido:

-o que é? – balbuciou. E quando Sirius se preparava para lhe atirar outro olhar zangado e responder com a língua afiada ela deixou rapidamente o seu contacto visual e voltou a olhar Marlene meigamente:

-Prazer, Dorcas Meadowes – e contrariando tudo o que Marlene conhecia, a rapariga loira e simpática envolveu os seus braços magros em volta da cintura estreita de Marlene e abraçou-a sem sequer se encolher, ou retirar quando Marlene não retribuiu o cumprimento. Então devagar, muito lentamente finalmente ela desatou os seus braços do abraço e olhou-a. Nunca deixou de sorrir, e rapidamente a sua mão esquerda virou-se para a direcção da ruiva que pareceu assustada pelo súbito movimento:

-Aquela é a Lily, a paixão do melhor amigo do Sirius. – Lily não pareceu gostar do comentário enrugou o nariz e virou o para a janela. Porém rápida e educadamente novamente encarou as duas outras raparigas e ofereceu um sorriso a Marlene.

-Na verdade o nome é Lily Evans. Sem a parte do idiota do Potter. – A sua resposta veio num sorriso meio forçado e Marlene percebeu finalmente quem ela era. Então esta era a famosa Lily Evans, de quem James passava horas a falar em vão, até para os tectos?

-Oh?... A famosa Evans! – Proferiu finalmente Marlene encarando a ruiva, o seu tom apresentando diversão. Ela quase sorriu, e as suas feições suavizaram-se do habitual. Depois Sirius gargalhou e apresentou-a muito divertido, colocando uma mão num dos ombros da morena:

-Marlene Mckinnon prima do idiota do Potter. – Lily olhou para ela aterrorizada ao ouvir as palavras, Dorcas recuperava o seu lugar sem prestar atenção à conversa. – E vocês provocaram mais expressões faciais nela em cinco segundos do que eu costumo ver em duas semanas… uma vez que ela passou o verão todo na casa dos Potter.

A expressão de Lily enegreceu e Marlene mais uma vez, mais uma fatídica vez, para espanto de Sirius não pode segurar um sorriso subtil, quase invisível.

-Bom - começou ele visivelmente mais bem-disposto, Marlene não poderia adivinhar que a sua voz iria ficar rouca de ódio com a próxima frase, quando se virou para ela e falou – Aqui ficas segura, o Malfoy já aprendeu que meter-se com uma de elas as duas não é opção.

Virou as costas e foi-se embora.

Lily seguiu o caminho dele e olhou-a relativamente mortificada:

-Mckinnon desculpa eu não quis… - começou ela, a voz levemente tremida. Dorcas olhou-a como se ela fosse louca, perguntando-lhe do que estava a falar. A morena encolheu os ombros e sentou-se ao pé da loira, que continuava a olhar directamente em frente a esta Lily com um olhar inquisidor.

-Marlene. Não faz mal… o meu primo pode ser mesmo um idiota. Além disso pelo que ele nos conta, a mim e aos meus tios… estares a chamar-lhe idiota é quase um elogio – disse comum tom sem qualquer tipo de emoção. Tão seco como as suas de novo escolarizadas feições. Não era por mal , não tinha ficado chateada com o comentário de Lily…por isso acrescentou um pouco mais doce…bom na medida do possível – A minha tia está deserta para te conhecer Evans.

Podia ter caído um piano em cima de lily, e ela não teria uma expressão mais apavorada. As suas mãos torciam-se desajeitadamente e ritmicamente no seu colo, e ela desviou o seu olhar para elas. Marlene achou tão divertida a situação em que a ruiva se encontrava que teve de sorrir levemente.

- Desculpem … - veio a voz de uma Dorcas, bastante confusa por sinal… ela coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e inclinou mais uma vez o crânio ligeiramente. As suas feições apresentavam uma completa falta de contexto. – Podem explicar do que estão falar?

O sorriso subtil de Marlene alargou-se um pouco, mas ela não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso esperou que Lily o fizesse. Assim passado talvez uns 3 segundos Lily virou gentilmente cabeça para ela e com um olhar implorante sussurrou.

- A Marlene é prima do Potter.

-oh? – Grunhiu a loira olhando a morena. Claramente continuava sem perceber porque da expressão envergonhada e corada da ruiva, porém quando dirigiu de novo os seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes, foi como se eles iluminassem e ela exclamou – Oooh!

E espetou um dedo no ar.

- Evans? - Marlene chamou docemente. A ruiva desajeitadamente, conduziu um par de grandes orbes esmeraldas, que pediam desculpas, sozinhos.

-Lily. – corrigiu ela, e quando ia abrir a boca de novo, para com certeza pedir desculpa, Marlene cortou drasticamente, agitando a mão à sua frente em sinal de indiferença.

-Já te disse que não faz mal – Merlin, isto era diferente de Beuxbatons – a sério não faz. Os meus tios estão desertos para te conhecer porque …

Não pode acabar os pensamentos, porque a porta abriu-se rapidamente. Uma rapariga pequena e de cabelo curto e negro entrava na cabine sem sequer olhar para quem lá estava dentro, no entanto pela maneira como agi, ela sabia perfeitamente.

-sabiam que temos uma rapariga nova …Olá! – a voz dela era muito melodiosa, como uma canção , mas ela não olhava para a cabine parecia concentrada antes em algo fora dela, acenou interrompendo se a si mesma e cumprimentando alguém com um ruidoso, e ainda assim melodioso "olá", depois continuou – está toda a gente a falar dela e a perguntar-se em que equipa vai ficar… Tudo bem?! Alguns dizem que deve ficar em Slytherin… parece que é uma estátua de gelo… já a viram? ADEUS! - e a sua face fixou-se na porta que agora se concentrava em fechar. Depois virou-se para elas com uma expressão quase violada ao sentir todos os pares de olhos em si.

-Na verdade – começou Marlene devagar voltando os olhos para janela e depois de novo para a recém-chegada - eu estava a pensar ficar nos Gryffindor.

E pela segunda vez, ao tom da sua voz e da surpresa, viu um par de olhos esbugalharem-se ao entender .

-Hei… - a voz da rapariga era arrastada, mas Marlene podia perceber que ela estava tão embaraçada como Lily tinha estado apenas momentos atrás. Querendo para além de matar a curiosidade, distraí-las dos seus lapsos ela perguntou:

- Então qual é o problema do Malfoy com o Black? E o que quis ele dizer com meter-se com uma de vocês não é opção?

Foi instantâneo e maravilhosa a rapidez a que a tensão deixou a cabine para que as três raparigas lhe explicassem, a atribulada vida dos marauders.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 – Hogwarts dinner, breakfast and lunch **_

_**1**__**st**__** part – Dinner, now I know about you, you and you**_

Elas tinham me explicado ainda no Hogwarts Express, aliás demorou toda a viagem, o motivo porque os Slytherin (parece que não era só o Lúcios) não só não se davam com os marauders, como os desprezava e constantemente ameaçava. Parece que, Snape e Malfoy eram amigos e Snape não gostava de James, algo a ver com ele e Lily terem sido amigos e ela ter deixado de lhe dar qualquer atenção, e Malfoy não gostava de Sirius. Porquê diziam elas, não sabiam.

"Provavelmente" tinha dito Lily, com um ar pensador, e um dedo esticado no queixo " tem a ver com ele ir casar-se com a desprezível prima do Sirius. Pobre Six! Ele é literalmente a ovelha da família"

Explicou-me com isto também, um pouco mais acerca da família de Sirius. Eu nunca lhe perguntara, uma vez que eu e ele tínhamos trocado menos que palavras secas e olhares ferventes, e ensopados. As pessoas da família de Sirius eram – o que se descreve por – Sangue puro. Como eu ou o James…simplesmente não pensamos nisso, não ligamos e ponto final.

Com tanta coisa chata e aborrecida na vida, para que preocuparmo-nos com o sangue - pensava eu silenciosamente – era o cúmulo de estupidez.

Acabei por descobrir em mim, um lado um pouco mais suave que uso para interagir com as amigas de Sirius, que se tornaram as minhas amigas. Engraçado é o facto de serem muito hospitaleiras, e explicarem me tudo no castelo desde fazer cócegas na pêra da natureza morta para chegar à cozinha ao facto de as escadarias por volta das 18h de sexta feira se movem por vontade própria, e até me explicaram que devia ter cuidado em certos corredor, em que os homens dos quadros eram mais virados para pervertidos que honrosas pinturas do renascimento.

Hogwarts era divinal, o castelo em que eu sonhava que as princesas e os reis viviam na minha infância. Impunham-se grossas paredes duras…grossas e frias, Mas o interior era tão acolhedor, manso, meigo que dava realmente mais prazer estar lá dentro que fora. Na primeira noite em que cá cheguei tive o prazer imensurável de conhecer um elemento antiquíssimo da instituição. O chapéu seleccionador, já seleccionava à mais de mil anos a casa das pessoas.

Após uma grande dúvida da sua parte, pôs-me em Gryffindor, porque e cito " a tua lealdade ultrapassa qualquer gelo que circule o teu coração, a tua coragem ultrapassa qualquer secura nas tuas palavras… Porque as acções falam por nós…"

Não que não tenha ficado muito lisonjeada, oh! E fiquei! Mas não… não me interessou muito momentos depois quando entrava pela sala comum, acompanhada por Lily que era perfeita e que tinha esperado ansiosamente por mim, à porta do gabinete da Prof. McGonagall, para saber o resultado que ditara o velho chapéu puído.

Recebera-me ansiosamente com os seus olhos verdes a brilharem, quase sorri.

-Então? – Perguntou quase histérica, envergonhada pelo tom agudo da sua voz, corou um pouco mas não desviava o olhar a medida que eu passava por ela.

Encolhi e os ombros e comecei a andar para o corredor, o único que se estendia è nossa frente. Depois por cima do ombro olhei para trás, para ela.

-Gryffindor.

Eu não vi, porque me virara para a frente mas podia jurar que a ouvira dar um pulinho, e ouvi a correr para me alcançar. Mas quando finalmente o fez, nos seus lábios a dançar um sorriso sereno, ela não falou de todo. E era assim que eu preferia, gostava de lily – e das outras – porque ao contrário de toda a escola elas não pareciam pensar que o meu comportamento, fosse ofensivo. Elas percebiam - … via-se bem – que eu era assim, era o meu feitio…e não era a minha intenção chatear ou mostrar desagrado para com alguém… bom À excepção de Malfoy de quem passara a desgostar profundamente quando Alice, a morena faladora que brutalmente me interrompera na carruagem a contar que toda a escola supunha que eu fosse para Slytherin, me contara que fora ele a partir o nariz a James quando ele tinha apenas 14 anos. " Não que lúcios não tivesse a paga certa depois! " assegurara Dorcas meio distraída e risonha. Elas eram na verdade encantadoras, no caminho para fora do Hogwarts Express talvez me tenham apresentado 14 rapazes diferentes.

O primeiro jantar em Hogwarts, fora…estrondoso. Não que em Beuxbatons não se fizessem igualmente grandes banquetes… não era isso. O ambiente apesar de estarmos dentro de um grande castelo de pedra fria era tão quente que eu quase suava. Era fantástico maravilhoso, se eu o conseguisse apreciar, as vozes altas, os risos, os olhares e o sentido de família que havia da mesa vermelha e dourada, quando me sentei à direita de James para jantar, o que só aconteceria depois da linga e fastidiosa cerimónia de selecção.

-Prima…juntas-te a nós? - Perguntou enquanto olhava para mim, mas escapava uma olhadela à socapa para Lily. O seu tom era um irónico de brincadeira que usávamos frequentemente, quando bem-dispostos, revirei os olhos e respondi:

-Claramente James. - Enquanto apontava para a minha própria pessoa agora sentada (esmagada) entre ele e Dorcas que conversava tão rápido com Alice que esta tinha uma expressão plantada na face de quem já tinha tanta experiencia em situações como aquelas, que aprendera a apenas calar-se e deixar a sua companheira falar.

Do outro lado Remus cumprimentou me com um sorriso caloroso, os seus traços de cansaço, cada vez que o via estavam mais vincados na sua pele.

-É bom ver-te de novo Marlene! – E vi-o tal como o meu primo a deixar o seu olhar vaguear para algures atrás de mim, mas não vi onde se centrava. Sem mudar de expressão levantei lhe o copo esperando encontrar vinho, mas em vez disso encontrei sumo de abóbora. Olhando James com uma sobrancelha levantada perguntei-lhe, a minha voz clara e seca.

-Onde está o vinho?

-Vinho? Marlene, aqui, não bebemos vinho… - respondeu ele na sua voz irónica ignorando o facto de eu já não estar a usá-la. – E por favor fala baixo? Eu não quero que pensem que estás habituada a beber álcool.

-Mas eu estou habituada. – disse como se discutisse a cor de uma nuvem cinzenta.

-Bom mas isso não é maneira aqui. – Respondeu-me. Os seus olhos agora completamente fixados em Lily, e não pareceu gostar particularmente do facto de eu estar a interferir com ele. Encolhendo os ombros, voltei a virar-me para Remus em frente a James.

-Também é bom ver-te Remus… muitas viagens a casa? – Mas ele já não estava a olhar para mim, finalmente via onde o seu olhar se concentrava. Era na bonita mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos e carinhosos. Rapidamente, apercebendo-se de que olhava para ele esperando uma resposta – corou furiosamente e sussurrou – dizias?

Quase ri, mas mais uma vez não vi necessidade. A minha voz saiu tão estabilizada como sempre.

-Dizia que também é agradável ver-te. É bom ver que quase toda a gente cá é tão simpática

Remus ia responder, deduzi pelo seu sorriso afável, mas um grunhido interrompeu-o. Projectei o olhar para o lugar à frente para dar de caras com Sirius a queixar-se para o seu copo "quase"grunhia "quase".

-disseste alguma coisa Black?

-não – respondeu ainda a olhar para o copo, sem atender à minha chamada. Muito bem então. Tinha de começar a imaginar como iria por em prática o meu plano!

Até agora o ponto da situação é que Remus parece interessada em Dorcas, James está perdidamente apaixonado por Lily, isso até eu posso ver, e eu não costumo estar muito atenta a sentimentos alheios… bem a sentimentos no geral. E que Sirius Black tem um desgosto particular por Lúcios Malfoy, o que eu posso facilmente usar a meu favor, uma vez que ao que parece Lúcios tem um particular gosto por mim. Isso é bom, muito favorável. Bom talvez James não goste mas ele não precisa de saber.

Dirigia me agora em silencio, enquanto Dorcas e Alice falavam animadamente ao nosso lado, com lily para o dormitório. Ela parecia muito serena, muito feliz por estar cá, havia um brilho fantástico nos seus olhos esmeraldas que a delatavam.

Beuxbatons era sem dúvida muito diferente de cá. Lá éramos todas parecidas. Beuxbatons era o castelo do gelo, e estávamos ali porque tinha de ser. Aqui toda a gente parece venerar o chão que pisa. Isso é agradável. Não que eu possa sentir algo desse género acho que nunca vou conseguir… mas às vezes quando vejo o meu primo rir com os amigos ou a brincar com a minha tia, sinto me compelida a querer esse calor de sentimentos que o invade, ele é tão vivo que me faz pensar em mim como um cadáver ambulante. Por outro lado…ser como sou impedir-me-ia de ficar tão triste como ficou à pouco quando lily lhe deu um discreto não, olhando para mim de esguelha, ao pedir-lhe para sair. Bom impedir-me-ia de ficar de qualquer maneira. O melhor a fazer é deixar os sentimentos de lado. Devemos contar com o dever com a moral. Nada mais.

Chegámos ao topo do castelo, ao 7º andar. As minhas recentes amigas tinham lágrimas nos olhos quando enfrentaram a dama gorda e lily, um pouco histérica disse " salpicão ossudo".

Mas antes de ela se abrir para nos dar passagem, olhou me curiosa.

-Oooh! Esta e que é a nossa nova aquisição? - Perguntou a Alice virando-se totalmente para ela ignorando-me a mim, a Lily e a Dorcas, que como sempre não parecia muito interessada, e procurava algo freneticamente nos seus bolsos. Acho que elas deviam socializar muito as duas, porque tive a ligeira impressão que este tipo de perguntas, quando direccionadas à morena, não eram inéditas. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha levemente divertida.

- Sim, esta e a Marlene Mckinnon. Marlene, esta é a nossa fiel guardiã

Eu ia responder um breve "prazer", mas ela interrompeu-me e disse num gritinho histérico.

-Espera até o Sirius Black te ver! Dentro de pouco tempo, vão estar os dois a sair daqui tardíssimo. Quase consigo imaginar! Não te preocupes querida, eu também já fui da tua idade…

Fez me lembrar uma das minhas tias velhas escocesas que bebem cerveja de malte o dia todo, e ficam a mexericar a vida das vizinhas na aldeia pequenina. Por outro lado, ela não sabia o quão certo era aquilo, mas pelos vistos ela tinha uma grande boca e deixaria saber quem quisesse saber que eu e Sirius nos encontrávamos. Um arrepio passou-me pela espinha. Mas a minha expressão não mudou e enquanto as minhas amigas olhavam para mim expectantes, com medo que eu lhe dissesse alguma coisa desapropriada, limitei-me a encolher os ombros e responder que não me parecia que isso fosse acontecer.

A sala Comum dos Gryffindor, e a primeira impressão que me causou, é algo que nunca vou esquecer.

Redonda, acolhedora e quente, era decorada nas hospitaleiras cores da Equipa, o dourado e o vermelho. Poltronas puídas assentavam em frente à lareira, contavam uma história de anos, de vidas. Havia pessoas a jogarem xadrez e snap explosivo algures ao pé dos armários, um grupo de raparigas sentadas num chão, mais novas que nós partilhavam feijões da todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate, com rapazes ainda mais novos que elas… Um fantasma passeava-se vagarosamente pelo tecto, e a certo momento a sua cabeça caiu para o lado e ficou suspensa por uma fina tira de ectoplasma cinzento que deixava ver a pedra por trás de si. Os risos pairavam no ambiente, faziam a pedra por debaixo de nos estremecer ruidosamente. Este era um daqueles momentos em que eu desejava sentir mais do que frio, mais do que um nada imenso.

Dorcas olhou para mim, o seu peito inchado orgulhosamente.

-O que achas?

-Fantástico. – Respondi. Mas só posso adivinhar que não fui muito convincente por não a ter presenteado com um sorriso com os que ela me oferecia a toda a hora, porque os olhos dela baixaram drasticamente, como o seu peito de pavoa inchada e ela suspirou derrotada, muito pesadamente. Ouvi de algum lado uma gargalhada encher o ar e soube que Remus estava por perto. E onde estava Remus estavam o resto dos marauders, eles gostariam que fosse uma sociedade secreta. Mas eu penso que toda a gente a conhecia.

-Porque é que não nos vamos sentar ao pé deles? - Perguntei. Eu queria em frente a Black, perguntar a uma delas…provavelmente Alice, o que tinha querido a Dama Gorda dizer com aquilo.

Lily mordeu o lábio e por momentos vi vergonha a passar pelas suas bochechas… mas rapidamente Dorcas se atirou ao ar, e gritou um "BOA!" que deixou metade da sala a olhar para ela. Alice encolheu os ombros e assentiu, e uma atrás de outras percorremos a sala comum até à rodinha de poltronas em frente à lareira, que parecia ser o melhor lugar na sala comum, mas que pelo que me apercebi os marauders haviam reclamado como deles.

O que eu menos gostava eram os horríveis uniformes. Demasiado escuros, não combinavam de todo comigo. Em Beuxbatons, usávamos vestidos e camisas, azuis e brancas. Aqui estamos condenados ao cinzento e preto. Suponho que não se pode ter tudo bom….

James levantara devagar os olhos, olhando por cima das lentes dos seus óculos assentes no nariz ligeiramente comprido para encontrar Dorcas com um sorriso brilhante.

-Podemo-nos juntar a vocês? – Remus pousava os olhos nela agora, James roubou um olhar para lily que se esquivou olhando Para Alice, que tinha começado a contar-lhe algo importante sobre alguém chamado Frank, sabia que era importante porque falava depressa, e fazia gestos abruptos. Quanto a Sirius, não sei. Não me apetecia olhar para ele e depara-me com o que estava a fazer. Sabia que algures na minha mente, algo me dizia que aquilo era amoral e errado, mas o desejo de não ter a primeira vez com alguém que não conhecia era esmagador, mais forte que tudo, por isso algures na minha mente ainda que destorcido, isto fazia sentido

Podia querer não pensar nele, nem olhar para ele, mas fui obrigado quando a voz rouca dele, me fez olhá-lo:

-Claro sentem-se. – E apontou seis poltronas livres e gastas que deviam ter sido, em algum ponto, vermelhas. OS seus olhos vieram poisar em mim , eu tive a distinta sensação que ele estava a tentar perfurar-me de um lado ao outro, depois tão lentamente como tinha começado o seu olhar desviou-se e foi pousar em algo incerto, no chão talvez.

-Marlene… se houvesse imprensa em Hogwarts, tu eras primeira página. Até os Slytherin ficaram desiludidos de não ficares na equipa deles.

-pfft! A Marlene pertence aos Gryffindor, estão a esquecer-se que ela e da minha família? – Pronunciou James, com o seu ar orgulhoso, quase parecia Dorcas ao apresentar-me a sala comum, eu ofereci-lhe um olhar sereno.

-Estás muito bem disposto

-Claro que estou... - os seus olhos fixaram-se sem uma ponta de subtileza em lily, que distraída da nossa conversa, para uma briga entre dois rapazes que discutiam a pontuação do snap explosivo. Mas todos repararam. E foi tão engraçada a maneira como ele se derretia a olhar para a ruiva que enquanto todos gargalharam abertamente, eu sorri ligeiramente. De alguma maneira, demonstrar afectos por James ainda que discretos, por vezes imperceptíveis era mais fácil que fazê-lo em relação aos meus pais. Com Remus era quase o mesmo, algo na sua personalidade tranquila e serena sempre tão calmo e por vezes mesmo vagaroso encantava-me tanto como o espírito imparável de James. Poderia dizer que Sirius por outro lado me era indiferente… mas estaria a mentir. Embora o que sentia em relação que sentia por ele não tivesse de todo algo a ver com o que sentia em relação ao meu melhor amigo e a Lupin.

Depois de conversarmos sobre os fantasmas, os professores, a floresta negra, as estufas e os jogos de Quidditch, em que James insistiu que eu fosse fazer provas para chasers, já que ele era actualmente capitão da equipa e havia um lugar vago. Felizmente disse que não. Não me sentia muito à vontade para isso, nem com vontade…de todo. Falamos sobre as aulas e algumas pessoas agradáveis mas principalmente das que não eram agradáveis… Subitamente lembrei me porque tinha sugerido que nos sentássemos ao pé do meu primo e de _Sirius…_

-O que quis dizer a Dama Gorda com aquilo sobre mim e o Black? – Os presentes calaram-se de imediato. Sirius olhou me com um olhar estranho, e eu não podia estar a tirar mais partido daquilo. Finalmente Dorcas falou.

-suponho que é porque o Sirius não resiste a uma mulher bonita, …bom elas literalmente é que não lhe resistem… e tu és tão bonita Marlene… - Após as primeiras palavras, ela já usava o seu habitual tom de divagar. Oh…já percebi! então o Sirius é o garanhão cá do sítio? Bom… pensando bem só tornava as coisas mais simples…bem mais simples. Sirius interrompeu-a com um sorriso brincalhão e um tom de dor fingida:

-Hei! Eu não posso fazer nada se as mulheres não me resistem! Eu limito-me a dar-lhes o que elas querem!

-Sirius ! não sejas parvo! – Repreendeu-o Lily com uma falsa expressão nauseada. Os olhos viraram-se para mim. Remus e James observavam-me à espera de uma reacção. Por isso virei-me para Dorcas com as minhas expressões habituais imutáveis e respondi.

-Obrigado pelo elogio. – Acho que desapontei muitos dos presentes, porque Alice fez um ar desiludido, e Remus respirou sonoramente. Conjurei um copo de vinho e James olhou-me furioso. Encolhi os ombros e levei o copo aos lábios. – Onde está o Peter?

Pude ver que por de trás das palavras que Remus me deu, James e Sirius trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Ele… teve um assunto familiar para tratar… - engraçado por muito verdadeiro que Remus parecesse, não podia deixar de reparar que todas as suas palavras, cada sílaba parecia meticulosamente lançada para fora da sua boca.

-oh… - Respondi, levando novamente vagarosamente o copo de vinho à boca. Os Olhos cinzentos fixados em mim, do outro lado da pequena rodinha em frente à lareira formada pelos sofás, quase me fizeram sorrir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 – Hogwarts dinner, breakfast and lunch **_

_**2**__**nd**__** part – Breakfast, juice, croissants and a Deep Talk**_

Após um dia em Hogwarts, sentia-me em casa. Depois de apenas algumas horas tinha descoberto a profundidade da afeição do meu querido primo por Lily, que Remus tinha uma paixoneta por Dorcas, que obviamente andava sempre distraída de mais para reparar, e ainda que a fama de mulherengo de Sirius chegava até aos quadros.

Os dormitórios eram simples, diferentes da seda azul clara e azul escura que decorava os quartos individuais de Beuxbatons, estes eram belamente adornados por veludo escuro, de um vermelho sangue escandaloso, e finos puxadores dourados, bordados a oiro. Estas decorações estavam tanto nos cortinados como nos dosséis das camas, altos e orgulhoso. Como a minha equipa, da qual sentia um puro orgulho. James sempre me falara da casa dele, de Hogwarts de Gryffindor que por muito tempo, esperei deixar Beuxbatons e a sua semelhante frieza com a minha, para me juntar ao calor dos leões de que James falava com tanta vaidade, quase jactante. Talvez um dia esse calor superasse a minha frieza, mas por enquanto continuava a mesma indiferença, a minha secura.

Como sempre acordei cedo. O sol ainda batia muito fracamente nas imponentes e grandes janelas góticas quando acordei, embriagada de sono. Com um bocejo demorado, sentei me na cama e esfreguei os olhos. A minha camisa de noite branca de seda, era demasiado curta, e fez questão de mo lembrar quando o frio estável do dormitório fez cócegas secas na minha pele nua dos ombros, e coxas, puxei o meu robe negro de flanela e envolvi-me nele rapidamente, deixando os meus pés encontrar, tentando não tocar com os meus pés quentes o chão de pedra fria, as sabrinas de água quente de_ "Deaux e Peaux le coquins". _Quando me senti finalmente mais quente, abandonei o colchão e fui até ao extremo oposto do dormitório onde estava um relógio que não deveria ser silencioso e porém não fazia barulho algum. Com certeza um feitiço silencioso.

As minhas novas amigas dormiam silenciosamente nas suas camas. Embora Alice emitisse alguns sons bizarros, que se assemelhavam a gemidos e grunhidos ao mesmo tempo. Encolhendo os ombros, rumei para a casa de banho.

--. --

O pequeno-almoço em Hogwarts era tão completo e nutritivo como em Beuxbatons, um pouco mais caseiro e hospitaleiro diria… As panquecas cheiravam deliciosamente, as papas de aveia pareciam deleitosas e o sumo de abóbora era fresquinho e cheiroso, para não falar de todos os outros mimos apetitosos, dispostos geometricamente em cima das mesas pouco populadas ainda, das quatro casas. O tecto do salão principal estava maravilhoso, sem nuvens, o céu azul e um sol escandalosamente brilhante. O tecto enfeitiçado era uma inovação celeste. Fosse eu outra pessoa e teria suspirado, aberto os braços e envolvido o puro ambiente que enchia o salão. Em vez disso caminhei ao lado de Lily um pouco atrás de Dorcas e Alice. Dorcas agitava alegremente os braços enquanto conversava com Alice, que em vez disso parecia um pouco abstraída.

Ao ver que as observava, e que estava interessada no comportamento de Alice, Lily decidiu esclarecer-me, talvez soubesse que eu nunca perguntaria.

-A Alice está à procura do Frank – sussurrou-me ao ouvido enquanto nos sentávamos, sensivelmente a meio da longa mesa. Eu olhei para ela curiosa, ainda assim… não me permiti perguntar.

-Frank Longbottom, ele é… - ela ponderou as palavras que usaria de seguida – um amigo especial da Alice, estão ambos profundamente apaixonados… a sério… simplesmente… não namoram… mas acho que nunca ninguém tentaria tirar um do outro. Eles são perfeitos juntos. Esperamos todos que eles se entendam e… finalmente percebam que têm de ficar juntos.

-oh…- Respondi com um pouco de ironia a enrolar-me a voz. – Tal como tu e o meu primo…

Lily corou violentamente. Eu tinha a visto argumentar violentamente com Dorcas antes, mas … comigo ela nunca dizia nada…suponho que ela não me queria ofender. Dorcas tomou a cadeira em frente a lily e respondeu as suas bochechas coradas, por mim.

- Tal e qual como ela e o teu primo, Marlene! – Os meus olhos encontraram os brilhantes dela e ela piscou-me uma das suas orbes castanho chocolate, e alcançou uma das panquecas. O salão começou a encher rapidamente. Quando parecia finalmente cheio e que pelas enormes portas não chegaria mais ninguém, As portas abriram-se e pela rosácea frontal do castelo, centenas de corujas entraram, enquanto que, pelas velhas e grossas portas de carvalho, entraram em todo o seu esplendor os marauders.

Por escassos momentos pareceu-me haver confusão no salão. Cabeças viravam-se para os recém-chegados outras para as corujas, e depois outras simplesmente pareciam muito confusas entre fazer um e outro. Os marauders vieram até nós, e eu não esperava outra coisa, mas antes que chegassem ao seu destino Alice levantou-se quase derrubando a cadeira e seguiu num passo acelerado para os Ravenclaw. Lily respondeu me com um olhar quente e de adoração que ela corria para Frank.

Não podia adivinhar no entanto que Sirius viria tomar o seu lugar a meu lado, por momentos a sua mão esfregou a minha sempre tão leve como qualquer outro dos seus toques, e eu encolhi-me escapando-a dele, rapidamente me repreendi mentalmente e voltei a pousá-la ao lado da dele sem olhá-lo. Podia sentir no entanto os seus olhos cinzentos na minha nuca enquanto pedia a Dorcas o sumo de abóbora. O que quer que fosse que eu e Sirius tínhamos para tratar, íamos fazê-lo dentro de portas fechadas.

A voz de Remus interrompeu-me quando antes de abrir a boca para perguntar a Dorcas como era esta aula de Poções, ele lhe dirigiu a sua doce palavra. Por isso vi-me virada para Lily uma vez que Alice ainda não chegara, e olhando para ela, a sua mão pousada na de um rapaz magro e com um sorriso espalhado nos lábios, só posso pensar que ainda vai demorar. Mas lily está a discutir com o meu primo…algo sobre ele ser tão arrogante. Ela um dia vai perceber que esta errada…suponho.

Encarei finalmente Sirius. Ele estava divertido, trincando a sua torrada, com os braços cruzados em frente do peito. Inclinei-me para ele, a minha face totalmente virada na sua direcção e o meu longo cabelo negro corria me em cascata a medida que inclinava a cabeça pelas costas coloridas pelo pulôver quente, de cinzento.

-Poções? – Pergunto com um ar traiçoeiro. E ele deve ter percebido porque me olhou com os seus olhos poderosos. Devo admitir que em tudo em Sirius eu via o seu imensurável poder.

Muito devagar, ele expôs a ponta da sua língua. E com ele humedeceu o lábio inferior com ela. O simples gesto fez de novo a habitual perfuração no meu baixo abdómen sentir-se. Estreitei-lhe os olhos enquanto ele sorria arrogantemente e me respondeu por fim.

-Não é muito agradável.

- Por causa do Professor? - A minha voz saiu clara como agua, mas agua _quente_… bem isso não podia ser pois não? Clareei a voz e ela saiu seca e fria como eu preferiria que tivesse saído pela primeira vez. - Ou pela companhia?

Black contraiu-se à mudança na minha voz. Pestanejou duas, três e depois quatro vezes e finalmente falou.

- O Slughorn é esquisito mas suponho que se o Prof. Dumbledore o contratou, então ele é inofensivo. Um pouco elitista talvez… mas é bom professor.

-então não é por causa do professor. – Assumi eu, ele apenas sorriu e encurtou por milímetros a distância entre nós. - É por causa da companhia…- sussurrou

-Oh? Perdoa-me esqueci-me das companhias … e se queres que te diga a verdade, esqueci-me do meu horário lá em cima. Com quem temos esta aula?

Num ápice, as suas expressões faciais e corporais mudaram, os seus lábios comprimiram-se um contra o outro como numa tentativa de não praguejar o mais alto que pudesse, e as suas sobrancelhas uniram-se num franzir de tentativa de controlo, as suas mãos, transformam-se rapidamente em punhos apertados quando os seus ombros se tornam perfeitamente simétricos, e o seu olhar em forte e determinado. Descolando os lábios que tinha comprimidos, um contra o outro, ele assobiou através de uma mandíbula fortemente trancada:

-Slytherin.

Bem isso explicava tudo. Vi-o deitar sumo em dois copos, e um sorriso nasceu na minha mente quando ele me ofereceu o sumo cor de abóbora, isto era quase amoroso. Aceitei de bom grado a oferta com um frio obrigado, e sem um sorriso. Ele não parecia abalado.

-Tu não gostas muito deles, pois não Black? – Os seus olhos não pousavam em mim, o tempo passava sem nós nos apercebermos. Lentamente sem eu ou ele repararmos as mesas esvaziavam.

-Não Mckinnon, eu não gosto muito deles. – Desta vez a sua voz quase parecia a minha, só pude deixar um sorriso trocista brilhar nos meus lábios. Quando ele voltou a virar os olhos cinzentos metálicos para mim eu tive de alargar o meu sorriso trocista quando o vi deleitado ao apreciá-lo.

-Porque Black? Talvez… eles te tentem atrapalhar… é isso _Sirius? _ – Aproximara-me levemente dele, e eu sabia que ele podia sentir a minha respiração ainda que fraca na sua bochecha… Consegui ver que o simples facto de eu dizer o nome dele, tão perto dele o arrepiava da cabeça aos pés. Ele olhou para mim, a distância entre nos, encurtou-se ainda mais quando me encarou completamente frente a frente.

-Atrapalhar?

– Tu sabes… na tua busca pelo amor eterno… certamente e por isso que tens tantas mulheres. A minha voz cantava a ironia mais alto que as palavras, tingia-as. Ele percebeu e brindou a isso com um grande sorriso.

-Nope. – Quando os seus olhos deixaram os meus para olhar em seu redor, procurando com toda a escapar certeza do frio olhar com que o presenteei perante a resposta idiota, ele arfou em surpresa. Depois foi a minha vez de deixar os meus olhos azuis vaguearem, à espera de encontrar algo de importante. Não encontrei nada. O problema era mesmo esse nada. Havia talvez 10 pessoas no grande salão Principal, e eles não tinham Poções agora.

-Suponho que devíamos ir, – disse eu o mais melodiosamente possível. A conversa com Sirius tinha se aproximado de algo em concreto - embora não faça ideia do que – e eu estava profundamente interessada em que ele não se zangasse comigo por o ter feito atrasar-se… Por outro lado, isto era Sirius Black…esta preocupação era ridícula. Alcançando o meu copo de sumo de abóbora e um croissant simples poisado na mesa em frente ao meu lugar, comecei a andar em direcção as enormes portas de carvalho. Ele não me seguiu de imediato. Quando girei a cabeça para o encarar por cima do ombro os seus olhos estavam fixados penetrantemente nas minhas costas.

– Bom… vens?

Ele estava hesitante nos primeiros passos que deu para me encontrar, os seus olhos quentes sempre a sobrevoarem a minha pessoa mas quando passámos pela porta do grande salão, eu podia ver que a sua confiança estava reconquistada.

--. —

As masmorras ficavam na parte mais escura e fria do castelo, e até os archotes com o fogo medroso estavam gelados do frio.

Sirius seguia um pouco atrás de mim. Subitamente na minha cabeça algo me perguntou se ele não teria algo engasgado para dizer, não falara desde que saíramos do salão, mas ainda não tirara os olhos da minha nuca. Não que me incomodasse. Não incomodava. Simplesmente acho que síria agradável saber o que ele estava a pensar.

Abrandei o passo para poder seguir a seu lado. Ele olhou-me curioso, e com a voz mais fria que consegui, decidi que se não dissesse nada, não seria ele a dizer. Engraçado, Sirius Black …com Vergonha?

- Se não é porque eles interferem com a tua busca pelo amor… - ele olhava me curioso desde que a minha voz fria gelou as pedras glaciais. Mas quando me ouviu a falar de amor, um sorriso sarcástico esbarrou dos seus lábios e ele estreitou ligeiramente os olhos ao olhar para baixo, enquanto eu continuava a olhar para a frente. – Então porque não gostas deles?

Ele ficou muito tempo calado. Quando voltou a falar para me responder… A sua voz igualava-se a minha em frieza, mas o calor que a envolvia era um cobertor quente e grosso de sarcasmo.

- Não penso que isso seja possível?

-o quê? Dares-te com Slytherin, ou o amor… - retorqui irónica, ele cortou-me

-ambos.

- Que tal explicares-te? – Pedi com exaustão na voz, eu gosto de conversas directas, e não de enrolar o assunto, se a conversa não tem um objectivo não vale a pena tê-la. Pelos vistos Sirius enrolava bem as falas, de maneira a escapar-se das perguntas. Caminhávamos lado a lado pelos corredores congelados, e ele desviava finalmente os olhos de mim. Ele parecia seriamente divertido pelo seu sorriso controlado, as suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

- Sempre implicaram com o Peter, aqueles idiotas, e por consequência connosco…que espécie de homens seriamos nós se não retaliássemos? - A voz dele era ambígua, tornou-se muito rapidamente fria e calculista contrariando o sorriso divertido na sua cara antes. Parámos os dois no corredor assombrado pelo frio.

-E quanto è segunda parte? -Eu sabia que estava a abusar da minha sorte. Os olhos dele diziam-mo, queimavam com uma chama nocturna que me deixava a desejar… a desejar. Mas eu não era mulher de dar passos atrás e quando ele deu um passo para encurtar a nossa distância eu não recuei o meu nariz, não tocava por pouco nas linhas do seu pulôver cinzento. Arrastei os olhos lentamente desde o seu peito até ao pescoço grosso e ainda assim tão elegante, até aos seus lábios desejosos…mais vivos que os meus, e finalmente parei nos seus olhos cinzentos. Ele estudava-me, isso, eu podia entender claramente. Como James sempre fazia tentava encontrar uma falha na minha expressão.

- Eu não acredito que seja capaz de amar alguém, dessa maneira Mckinnon. Amar significa partilhar… - levantei-lhe uma sobrancelha friamente, arrepiou-me tremendamente, até ao interior do meu espírito, pensarmos da mesma maneira neste aspecto, e eu via que ele não estava a brincar os seus olhos de metal flamejavam com a verdade neles e pude distinguir algo parecido com desespero. Não percebia essa angústia e isso estava a dar cabo de mim, queria desesperadamente perguntar lhe como era para ele, dizer-lhe o que sentia em relação a isso, como me sentia inabilitada pela frieza que fizera de mim a sua casa, que me habitava e prendera para sempre os músculos. Mas como podia fazê-lo? Se era a frieza a que eu me tinha habituado e que era o meu casulo me impedia e colocava barreiras de novo. Por isso em vez de dizer algo fiquei a olhá-lo. Sem uma única falha. - Toda a gente tem os seus segredos …Talvez fiques tempo suficiente para perceber _Marlene_.

-oh ? - Olhei-o esperando. Eu sei que ele não via nada para além de frieza nos meus olhos, eu podia v elo encolher sobre a influência que dois simples olhos lhe causavam. Mas eu queria saber… o que queria ele dizer com aquilo… Eu queria perceber Sirius Black, Se nada mais eu sempre fora muito curiosa.

E nada me intrigava mais que Sirius. Eu queria entender a vulnerabilidade que havia nele, a vulnerabilidade que eu queria descobrir em mim, porque é que Sirius conseguia conjugar a sua parte que tanto se parecia comigo e uma outra, que conseguia importar-se com algo mais do que manter-se impassível? Eu queria atingir esse estado. Eu queria saber como ele o fazia. Eu queria o poder desse segredo...Em pequenina diziam-me que os sentimentos endureciam e faziam as pessoas mais fortes. Eu nunca acreditei nisso. Mas algo em mim que urge de sede por poder que cobiça esse saber.

E se ele não estivesse interessado em partilhar… eu roubar-lho-ia… e faria qualquer coisa para o obter.


End file.
